


Cosmo

by station43



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: Tara and Emily engage in a bit of "foreplay" on the jet.--





	

"Is that Cosmo?" Emily raised an eyebrow. She took a seat next to Tara on the plane. 

Tara looked up from the article she was reading and nodded. 

"Is it still full of bad sex tips?" Emily asked. 

Tara chuckled, she folded down the corner of the page she was reading. "I picked it up at the gas station," she said like it somehow made the fact that she was reading a teen magazine better, "It's actually one of the more mainstream feminist magazines out there right now..." 

When Emily didn't respond, she added, "There are also a lot of bad sex tips." 

"God, I'm pretty sure I got all of my dirty talking tips from Cosmo back in the day," Emily giggled. "You know now that I think of it that probably explains why the guy I was dating at the time broke up with me three days after we started dating. Well that and the fact that I told his brother I was wearing lacy black panties." 

Tara's jaw dropped slightly, waiting for Emily to finish the story, "You didn't!" she said. 

"Oh I did," Emily exclaimed. "I called his house on the land line and his brother answered, and I did my best sexy voice which I'm pretty sure made me sound like I'd been smoking for thirty years, and I was like 'what are you wearing?' and he told me he was wearing pajamas so I said ..." Emily stopped to laugh, mid sentence, "I'm wearing black lacy panties..." 

She laughed again, so hard that tears were starting to form in her eyes. "And he ..." she took a deep breath and wiped at the corners of her eyes, "he set the phone down without saying anything and I could hear him yell across the house to his brother, 'Tyler your girlfriend is on the phone, and she's wearing black lacy panties.'" 

"Oh my god," Tara managed to make out between fits of laughter at Emily's retelling of events. 

"I think his mom made him break up with me," Emily said. "She probably thought I was a slut." 

"Yeah only sluts wear black lacy panties," Tara joked. 

"Oh in that case..." Emily bit her lip. "I must be a huge slut..." she raised an eyebrow. 

Tara nodded, "Me too..."

"Do you have a matching black lace bra?" Emily asked. 

Tara nodded. "But Doug bought it for me so I don't really associate it with feeling sexy." 

There was a pause, and then Emily leaned in so that Tara could feel Emily's breath on her ear. "I could help you out with that..." she whispered. Suddenly whatever this was had become a lot more intense than either of the expected it to be. 

Tara's breath hitched. "How so?" she asked, repeating the same husky, flirty voice that Emily had used on her a moment before. 

Emily shifted in her seat and looked around her. Most of the team had fallen asleep. Reid and Luke had somehow managed to curl up and shove their combined mass onto the tiny couch which Reid usually claimed as his own during long night time flights. JJ was sleeping with her headphones in next to Rossi who was snoring away, and across from their sleeping teammates Walker seemed to be the only one awake, also with headphones in, he stared down at a file that he had open in front of him and rubbed at his temples. 

She placed a hand on Tara's leg. 

"How do you feel about classical conditioning?" Emily asked. She smirked at the psychology joke, and Tara grinned too. Emily moved her hand up Tara's thigh gently stroking her with her thumb under the table. 

"Well I really need to do laundry so, I'm wearing it right now." Tara admitted. Although it wasn't an answer to Emily's question it was an invitation. She took Emily's wandering hand from where it was, creeping dangerously close to exactly where she wanted it to be, but knew it shouldn't be and pulled it under her shirt and placed it onto her breast which was hidden under the satin black bra, spreading Emily's fingers across the surface of the soft lace. 

"Oh?" Emily asked. She bit her lip and looked down at her hand hidden by the thin fabric of Tara's shirt. 

"You like it?" Tara asked. 

"I can't see it..." Emily said. 

Tara took her phone from her pocket with her free hand and started scrolling through her pictures until she found the one that she wanted. A picture of herself that she'd sent to her ex-fiance. She generally wasn't one to take nudes, but this picture was an exception. She'd missed their anniversary date for work and he'd left the present for her, the picture was a way to make it up to him which hadn't worked as well as she'd expected, as evidenced by the eventual failing of their relationship. 

"I like it," Emily confirmed. "That's a good picture you should send me that one..." she looked down again and then took her hand and placed it back on Tara's leg, letting it creep closer to her crotch. Tara shifted into her touch as she began to slide her fingers up and down between Tara's legs. 

"Why would you want the picture when you can have the real thing," Tara tried to keep her composure as Emily's fingers worked their magic over her clothing but her voice hitched a couple of times it took the sexy undertones she was trying to give down a notch but the intent was still there. The inappropriate intent of this was beginning to dawn on her but the longer that Emily continued moving her hand, the less she cared. She spread her legs a bit to allow Emily more room and she gestured towards the tiny plane's bathroom. 

"Tempting," Emily's voice offered while fingers moved slower, more deliberately, teasing. "I'm not really a fan of the mile high club." 

Tara sighed softly and leaned her head on Emily's shoulder. "You're a tease, you know that?" 

Emily laughed softly. She put her hand on Tara's thigh again gently rubbing circles on the gray fabric with her thumb. Tara groaned in exasperation softly. She lifted her head again and put it back down on Emily's shoulder. Emily put a hand on the side of Tara's face and drew her in closer. 

"If we were to join the mile high club on this plane all I'd be able to think about is how Rossi probably did it first." 

Tara nodded, "That's an image I didn't need to have in my head." 

"Anyway," Emily started. "This isn't me teasing, this is foreplay for when we fuck on my desk later."

"Sex on the desk.." Tara chuckled softly. "Did you get that idea from Cosmo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I kind of wrote more of this like the actual smut part but then I was like "I probably shouldn't post this" so I stopped but anyway my descriptions suck but yeah I hope you enjoyed this little thing. 
> 
> Also, suggest some Tara and Emily ship names for them cause they don't have a ship name and I think they should.


End file.
